Cuentos de demonios
by 66ButterflyOfDarkness99
Summary: Yo creía que solo eran historias, cuentos, mitos y leyendas para entretener a las personas y asustar a los niños...pero me di cuenta que eran mas reales de lo que imaginaba...
1. Prologo

_**Prólogo**_

Nunca hubiera imaginado que algún día me encontraría en una situación como esta.

Todavía no puedo creer que sea verdad, yo creía que estas cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Pensaba que solo eran historias, cuentos, mitos y leyendas para entretener a las personas y asustar a los niños.

Pero aún así, a mi me sucedió. Y aunque pasé por momentos tristes y dolorosos no me arrepiento de nada, porque gracias a eso pude conocerlo a él…


	2. Capitulo 1 Nueva escuela, nueva vida

_**Capitulo Uno: Nueva escuela, nueva vida...**_

* * *

Odio los veranos.

Sentirse toda pegajosa y sudada no está en mi lista de cosas favoritas. Tampoco lo es mudarse y comenzar en un nuevo colegio, eso significa tener que nuevamente empacar, buscarle un nuevo lugar a las cosas, reorganizarse, acostumbrarse, socializar con los nuevos vecinos y compañeros y por supuesto olvidar lo viejo.

No mirar para atrás y seguir adelante.

Es lo que me repito cada vez que nos mudamos. Ok, solo nos mudamos tres veces, pero aun así es molesto. No lo hacemos por gusto, por supuesto, el trabajo de mi padre es…complicado por así decirlo. O al menos eso es lo que dice él, nunca me da detalles sobre qué es lo que hace exactamente, pero supongo que ser inspector de policía requiere de mucho esfuerzo.

En fin, casa nueva, cuarto nuevo, vida nueva…por lo menos tengo un balcón con una hermosa vista. Mi anterior cuarto era muy pequeño y sinceramente el color verde flúor de las paredes comenzaba a desquiciarme. Por suerte ya acomode todas mis cosas. Si hay algo que aprendí de mudarme tantas veces es a conservar solo las cosas necesarias. Así es más fácil a la hora de empacar, nada de decoraciones, posters, peluches, cuadros o fotos. Además solo necesito una foto…y esa es la de mi mamá.

Mamá…la extraño tanto. Los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella son mi posesión más preciada.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios mientras miraba la imagen sonriente de mi madre en mi mesa de luz, justo al lado del velador para que pueda verla durante esas noches de tristeza y soledad. Su sonrisa siempre me reconfortaba.

Fue en ese momento cuando el sonido de un timbre vibro por toda la casa y luego de unos segundos la voz gruesa y profunda de mi papa se escucho desde el piso de abajo.

"¡Aoko! ¡La cena esta lista!"

"¡Ya voy papá!" Le respondí, y arrastrando mis pies me dirigí a la cocina donde mi padre, Ginzo Nakamori, abría una caja con una pizza de queso en su interior.

"¿Otra vez pizza?" Le pregunte, mi cara claramente reflejaba mi profundo desprecio hacia la comida delante mío.

"Lo siento Aoko, pero todavía no pude hacer las compras. Recién termine de desempacar las cosas de mi cuarto y de la cocina, y mañana sigue el comedor. Es solo por esta noche, te prometo que mañana te llevare a comer afuera. ¿Mmh? ¿Qué dices si mañana vamos los dos a recorrer la ciudad de noche y cenamos en algún restaurante?" La sonrisa agotada de papá se asomaba debajo de su espeso bigote.

Suspiré. Yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar mañana. Una vez que termináramos de acomodar todo, papá se va a encontrar demasiado cansado como para salir y me va a preguntar si podríamos atrasar la salida para el día siguiente...y así la seguiremos atrasando hasta que un día se va a olvidar completamente que me hizo esa promesa. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

"Si claro, papá." Le respondí sin muchos ánimos y estire mi brazo para agarrar una porción de la pizza rebosante de mozzarella.

Papá me dio un beso en la frente y agarró una porción para el. "Esa es mi niña." Muerde un pedazo de la comida y continúa. "¿Estas ansiosa por que mañana comenzaras en una nueva escuela?"

Hice un gesto con los hombros. "Me da igual. No es la primera vez."

"Pero es la primera vez en una escuela mixta."

"Papá, el que haya ido siempre a escuelas solo para chicas no significa que me voy a poner nerviosa solo porque tengo que compartir el aula con chicos." Dije un poco exasperada.

"No lo sé. Pero créeme que yo no quería mandarte ahí, es solo que no pude conseguir una escuela solo de chicas donde quedara vacante."

Suspire internamente. A veces papá puede ser tan anticuado y celoso.

"No me importa, ya dije que me da igual." Termine mi última porción de pizza y me levanté de la mesa con la intención de ir a mi cuarto a descansar, no sin antes darle un beso de las buenas noches a mi papá. "Además, esto es algo bueno. A ver si así dejas de ser tan sobreprotector."

Mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto, escuché a mi papá refunfuñando por debajo, como siempre hace cuando no está de acuerdo con algo.

'_Mañana será otro dia.' _Me dije mentalmente, mientras me preparaba para irme a dormir.

* * *

¿Alguna vez han estado tan nerviosos que sus piernas y brazos parecen de gelatina? Yo me sentía así mientras esperaba a que mi nueva profesora, una mujer en sus treinta y pico, de cabello corto ondulado y sonrisa gentil, me diera la indicación para entrar al aula mientras tortuosamente esperaba a un costado del deshabitado pasillo.

Era mentira que me daba igual. ¡Claro que no me daba igual! Solo dije que no me importaba para no preocupar a papá. Pero en cierta forma, además de estar nerviosa me encontraba muy ansiosa. No podía explicarlo. Seguramente debía ser porque era algo nuevo y diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Ahí, en ese pequeño momento, me di cuenta de algo que hasta entonces no había notado… me di cuenta de que mi vida se basaba en lo cotidiano. Todo este tiempo, día tras día, hacia las mismas cosas una y otra vez sin romper la rutina. Hasta mudarse ya empezaba a formar parte de lo cotidiano. ¡Estaba cansada de las cosas normales! ¡Cansada de las repeticiones! Quería…quería algo diferente. Algo fuera de lo normal…

"¿Nakamori?" La voz de la profesora me saco de golpe de mis pensamientos. "Puedes pasar."

Tome aire y comencé a caminar hasta pararme delante de toda la clase. Enseguida, mis ojos rastrearon toda la habitación. Lo primero que noté fue que, para mi mala suerte, eran más chicos que chicas los alumnos de aquella aula. No me desagradaba ese hecho, solo me hacía sentir un poco más cohibida al estar parada en frente de todos. Lo segundo fue que mientras algunos me miraban con curiosidad, otros parecían más concentrados en sus propios asuntos (una chica en particular, muy hermosa de pelo violeta oscuro, parecía más interesada en mirar su propio reflejo en un pequeño espejo sobre su mano).

La profesora hizo la presentaciones, (nombre, familia, de donde venía, lo usual) y una vez que finalizó me ubicó en un asiento casi al fondo del aula, al lado de un gran ventanal con vista al extenso jardín de la escuela, el cual admiré por la cantidad de hermosos árboles de sakura y diversas flores y setos decorando el lugar. Cuando finalmente pude desprender mis ojos de aquel paisaje, noté con cierto asombro que el asiento ubicado a mi derecha estaba vacío y eso me desánimo un poco. Me hubiera gustado tener un compañero de banco…

"Muy bien." Comenzó la profesora, ajustando unos anteojos ovalados sobre su nariz. "Comencemos con la clase de hoy. Quien quiere pasar a resolver las ecuaciones que-" Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de repente un ruido muy fuerte se escucho en el aula seguida por una espesa cortina de humo rosa que cubrió el lugar entero, provocando que yo y varios alumnos gritáramos del susto.

Estaba asustada. Lo primero que pensé fue que algo se estaba quemando y el primer instinto que tuve fue el de agacharme para evitar respirar el humo y así morir asfixiada. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… ¡Y en mi primer día de escuela!

Luego de unos segundos mi mente comenzó a razonar que si en verdad esto fuera un incendio, primero hubiera sonado la alarma y segundo el que el humo sea rosa no tenía mucha lógica…

"¡KUROBA!" Solo cuando escuche la voz enojada de la profesora gritando entre la humareda mientras tosía a causa del humo me sentí realmente confundida. ¿Kuroba? ¿Quién era Kuroba y por qué gritaba su nombre?

Por suerte el humo se fue disipando, y pude notar que todo fue gracias a dos chicos que se habían levantado para abrir las ventanas. No fue sino hasta un par de segundos después, cuando el aula y sus alumnos finalmente volvieron a quedar visibles, que me di cuenta que el asiento al lado mío ya no estaba vacío…

Con asombro mire al chico que de la nada apareció sentado en su pupitre como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. El chico, con sus brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza en lo que parecía una postura de completa relajación, de pelo de un marrón oscuro alborotado y sonrisa burlona, miraba a la profesora pretendiendo inocencia.

"¿Que sucede Aniko-sensei?"

"¿Por quién me tomas Kuroba? ¡Ya es la tercera vez que llegas tarde esta semana!"

"¿Tarde? Pero yo estuve aquí todo este tiempo."

Mire cautelosamente hacia la profesora que parecía estar a punto de partir en dos lo que sea que tuviera a mano. Seguramente el borrador delante de ella iba a ser su primera víctima.

"Kuroba Kaito." Hablo entre dientes, tratando de contener su enojo. "Estas a segundos de ganarte otra detención. ¡Así que cierra la boca y presta atención!"

"¡Lo que usted diga mi quería profesora!" De repente, un cuaderno apareció de la nada adelante suyo sobre el escritorio, sin siquiera mover las manos de detrás de su cabeza, y guardo silencio con una brillante sonrisa adornando su cara.

Mire como la profesora dio un largo suspiro, frotándose las manos contra sus ojos, y retomo la clase. Aunque pude notar que de vez en cuando se volteaba con disimulo para mirar de reojo al supuestamente inocente chico.

Inmediatamente baje la mirada y con sumo detenimiento comencé a anotar los cálculos que Aniko-sensei estaba escribiendo. Lo último que necesitaba era atrasarme más de lo que ya estaba…

"¡Psst! ¡Hey!"

Alcé la vista ante el llamado, solo para darme cuenta que aquel chico Kuroba Kaito estaba mirándome con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

"Eres nueva, ¿no?" Me preguntó. Lo primero que note al mirarlo de frente fueron sus ojos. Eran de un imposible color azul eléctrico. ¿Cómo alguien puede tener ojos así? Es casi inhumano…

"S-Si…Mi nombre es Nakamori Aoko." Le respondí con cierto nivel de nerviosísimo. Esos ojos, fijos en los míos, parecían estar analizando cada centímetro de mi alma. Me sentía intimidada, pero no de forma incómoda. Más bien a gusto. Indescriptiblemente me sentía bien con este chico mirándome así.

Sus ojos cambiaron, levemente por supuesto, y de no ser porque los estaba mirando fijamente jamás lo hubiera notado. Ya no me miraban fijamente analizándome, sino que ahora tenían una tonada más cálida y divertida. Con un cierto deje de travesura.

"Nakamori Aoko." Repitió mi nombre mientras acercaba su mano cerrada hacia mí. "Mi nombre es Kuroba Kaito." De repente una rosa de un profundo rojo apareció en su mano como por arte de magia. "Es un placer conocerte."

* * *

**_Bueno! Heme aquí con un nuevo fic! No tengo idea de donde salio o que va a ser de él...pero tenía ganas de escribir así q lo subí jajaja! Esta un poco tosco pero es solo el primer capitulo, denme un tiempo para que me aclimate a él y pueda darles capítulos mejores y mas largos :P_**

**_Próximo capitulo? Mmmm...ni idea...hablen con mi musa o mejor dicho mi agenda...jajajaja!_**

**_Espero reviews y opiniones/criticas!_**

**_Bye~~~!_**

**_Butterfly-chan_**


End file.
